


If Fate Wills

by Sachi_Grace



Series: To Catch a Liar [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bittersweet, Conversations, M/M, Post-Game(s), Regret, Saiouma Week 2020, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 6 of Saiouma Week: Post-game AUKokichi had wondered why Dangnaronpa was getting up in his grill about attending the last convention of the year. He figured it had something to do with Shuichi Saihara and what he was speaking out against. He just didn't expect them to actually talk about it, that's all.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: To Catch a Liar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808653
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110
Collections: SaiOuma Week 2020





	If Fate Wills

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Saiouma Week 2020 for hosting this event. I have just about four more hours until the deadline, so I'm hoping to get this all done pronto. Thank you so much for your kudos, comments, bookmarks and for reading and supporting me. Thank you for following me thus far on my journey.

Kokichi stood at the train station; arms casually crossed behind his head as he waited for it to arrive at the station. He could hear the ambiance of different conversations flowing together into a singular hum of words and voices. He could pick out a few sentences that were being spoken. Some were talking about cram school. Others were speculating what Team Danganronpa was going to do with the new wave of chaos that hit their social media platforms. He let his mouth quirk into a silent smile, bringing his arms back down from their casual position. The train rushed to the station to slow to a stop, the cold air that brushed past him was a welcome reprieve from the heat. Without looking behind him, he entered the train and found a spot to sit, bringing his legs to fold as he looked off into the distance.

“Um…excuse me.”

Kokichi braced himself for a gaggle of school girls towering over him, wanting to know if he genuinely was Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. The one that never attended a convention. He looked up, a word ready at the tip of his tongue when it died in his mouth. Shuichi Saihara stood before him, gold eyes wide in shock. He looked different without the black and white pinstriped suit. His cowlick still the same, and as messy as it was back in the game. “Saihara-chan, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?”

“I uh...I was heading home. Then I saw you at the station, and I tried to call out to you, but you didn’t hear me. I kind of got on without thinking.” Shuichi admitted, “May I sit with you? I’ll get off at the first station and turn around back home.”

“You are a ditz,” Kokichi shook his head, “I don’t recall you being like that during the game. Or is my memory still jacked up from the game? Who knows, right? Ah, but why is Saihara-chan so willing to spend time with me, I wonder? Did Team Danganronpa put you up to this?”

He expected Shuichi to huff in exasperation and leave him alone. He expected Shuichi to fidget nervously, giving way the truth that he couldn’t hide even if he wanted to. He watched his movements, trying to discern the truth from the lie. Yet, Shuichi didn’t do any of that. Shuichi was bold enough to sit down next to him, keeping a space between each other almost as if he was silently compromising. “Danganronpa doesn’t want anything to do with me,” Shuichi explained. “I got myself banned from the convention.”

“What sort of magic trick did you pull off to get that done?!” Kokichi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Shuichi Saihara? Were they banned from the Danganronpa convention? The damn studio could barely leave Kokichi alone ah, but that was the trick, wasn’t it? They were hoping to appease Shuichi by dragging him back into the scene. Even though Kokichi made it clear that he would rather chew nails and fall off in front of a running train, they couldn’t get the hint through their head. “Well, that explains why they won’t leave me alone.”

“I’m sorry Ouma-kun, I didn’t realize they’d go after you next.” Shuichi sighed, “no one’s looking forward to the convention. Harukawa-san, Akamatasu-san, Yumeno-san, and Momota-kun all have dropped from the convention too after I was banned. They’re trying to contact them as well, and I may have...um….” At this, Shuichi looked away to his knees. “I may have used you.”

“Used me in what way?”

“I called them out for what they did to you back when you were recovering…” Shuichi shifted in his seat. “It cost them money, and their popularity took another hit. Especially after I exposed the documents that they had us signed.”

“You took “end Dangnaronpa” to the extreme, didn’t you? I can’t say that I blame you.” Kokichi snickered. “Well, that explains so much. I was wondering why Danganronpa was suddenly trying to get back into my good graces, and it turns out the Detective was to blame all along! I’m feeling hurt that you had to use me like that. You could’ve just called me up, and I would’ve done it for you! That’s a lie, by the way. You know I like pranks and jokes.” 

“You hate pranks and jokes.” Shuichi huffed a soft laugh as he looked up at Kokichi. There were dark circles underneath Shuichi’s eyes. It made Kokichi a little concerned as to how often he slept. Not often enough, not nearly enough. There was a tension that suddenly appeared as they looked at each other. “...Ouma-kun, how are you?”

“What do you mean?” Kokichi asked, leaning back against the seat. “I’m walking now, aren’t I?”

“Well, yes.” Shuichi paused, “but was anything that the motive video said was true? Your friends…”

“It’s cute that you’re concerned, Saihara-chan, but you don’t have to pretend to worry about me to ease your conscious. That’s what this is, isn’t it?” Kokichi watched as Shuichi looked at him, his mouth dropping in surprise. Whether it was because he was caught in his lie, or because Kokichi wasn’t trying to dance around the subject, he didn’t know. He was tired of the false niceties. He dealt with it too much in the hospital. The nurses and the doctors who only treated him because of the popularity contest and how they fucked Korekiyo over. Kokichi hadn’t forgotten that, and he knew if Shuichi had called Dangnaronpa out for how they treated Kokichi. Korekiyo was another that Shuichi would have defended to his last breath too. “Isn’t this painful for you, Saihara-chan? To talk to me?”

“...A bit.” Shuichi sighed, “you didn’t make the game any easier on us, even when you died.” Kokichi hummed in agreement. “But I still wondered how you were. You left the hospital as fast as you possibly could without saying goodbye.”

“Who would I say goodbye too? Who missed me, Saihara-chan?”

“I did.”

Kokichi narrowed his eyes at Shuichi, uncomfortable with the turn the conversation took. Shuichi looked at him eagerly, his hands gripping at his knees, much like a school girl nervous about admitting her first crush. There was a twinge of pink around his cheeks, but nothing that would give away that Shuichi was lying to him. No, if anything, Shuichi was too sincere, too honest with his feelings. He was giving it to him as though Kokichi was somehow worthy of them. 

“I missed you.” Shuichi continued, realizing that Kokichi was going to need more convincing. “I missed...I regretted not being your friend in the game. I tried to reach out to you, but I didn’t understand. I didn’t understand until it was too late what you were asking of me. If I had taken your hand when you reached first, I wonder if we could have ended the game sooner.”

“Sentiments like that will get you nowhere, Saihara-chan.” Kokichi looked away from him, his thoughts spinning at the game and the failure of his plan. Shuichi was smart, but he was also obtuse in somethings. Same with Kaito. Maki was possibly the only one that had a brain cell in the group, but Kokichi wasn’t about to comment on it. He didn’t want assassin girl to appear out of nowhere a knife to his throat. “But for what it’s worth, you did the best you could do.”

“Hmm…”

“In answer to your previous question, I do have friends.” Kokichi glanced at Shuichi. “I’m not alone.” Not like he had stated previously. Not like they had believed.

“I’m glad.” Shuichi didn’t look hurt at the prospect of being proven wrong. He genuinely looked as though he cared. It made Kokichi want to vomit, and it made Kokichi wish this train ride would end faster. The first stop must have taken ages, or they were so wrapped in conversation they didn’t notice until now. Kokichi glanced at the sign above the door to see if it was his stop and found to his displeasure that he was still a few stops away from his home.

Meanwhile, Shuichi was standing just as he promised that he would. “Thank you for letting me talk to you, Ouma-kun. I…” he paused, trailing off, and Kokichi tilted his head, wondering what he would say. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you. I wish you happiness.” Before Kokichi could open his mouth, Shuichi was already disappearing into the crowd that was getting off the train. 

_I haven’t stopped thinking about you._

“Saihara-chan...I should’ve given you your heart back.” Kokichi muttered to himself. “Ah, too late now...I wonder what to do…” It wasn’t like fate was going to let them meet again, right?


End file.
